We Are Young
by SilverSnikle
Summary: Clark accepts a mistake and moves on. Songfic to the Fun song by the same name. CLOIS with mentions of CHLOLLIE


We Are Young

_**Give me a second I**_

_**I need to get my story straight**_

_**My friends are in the bathroom**_

_**Getting higher than the Empire State**_

Clark rolled his eyes at Oliver. The man had ADD when it came to Chloe, especially when they were drinking. Thus, Clark ended up in situations like the current one, standing guard outside the woman's restroom while they...

Clark's attention was pulled away from his guard duties for a moment when a well dressed, neatly groomed man walked up to the bar across the room and stood next to Lois. A few moments later, the guy got his drink and disappeared into the crowd. Clark exhaled. He wasn't being jealous, or over protective. In fact, he was simply being cautious.

_**My lover she's waiting for me**_

_**Just across the bar**_

_**My seats been taken by some sunglasses**_

_**Asking 'bout a scar**_

Chloe stuck her head out a crack in the door to request a drink, and Clark rolled his eyes again. Did they think he could keep people from using the bathroom all night, or that he even wanted to? What he wanted right now was to drag Lois back to their apartment. He had needs too.

He watched another man sit in the empty stool next to his fiance. Clark frowned. He wanted to sit there, he wanted to flirt with her, put his arm around her, kiss her. But instead, he was stuck on guard duty. And Lois had laughed, pushing Clark toward the door to stand in position. The smile on her face had been enough of a reason for him to block the door to any and all potential intruders.

But it had been more than a few minutes now, and really, he could just fly the happy couple to their own home in no time if they'd just let him. He was getting anxious and bored. And watching other men attempt to hit on his Lois was just not at all entertaining.

This new guy had aviators on, and smiled with bright white teeth. Who wears dark sunglasses inside a bar? He shook his head, imagining what Lois's inner monologue must be saying about him. Clark frowned at the changing look on Lois's face as the stranger spoke, and tuned in his hearing.

"I mean, that's pretty wicked looking is all. I thought maybe there was a cool story to go with it." The man shrugged and took a long sip of his drink.

Lois opened her mouth and then shut it. Clark knew exactly what the guy was referencing. He felt his temperature rise, his collar suddenly tight around his neck. He cleared his throat and beat a knuckle against the metal door behind him.

Oliver cracked the door, and Clark could hear Chloe giggling behind it. "What's up, you're breaking my concentration."

"Hurry up. I've got business to attend to."

Oliver shut the door back. Clark didn't want to hear whatever story Lois was telling the guy about her scar. He knew the real story, and wished he didn't.

_**And I know I gave it to you months ago**_

_**I know you're trying to forget**_

_**But between the drinks and subtle things**_

_**The holes in my apologies**_

_Lois bounced onto their bed, smiling at her reflection in the mirrored closet doors. She was wearing a brand new negligee and expected Clark home any minute. Her hair laid down her back in soft waves as she moved into a lounging position, facing the door._

_Clark had been out patrolling all night, but she had set her alarm to be awake and read to welcome him home. She had dragged herself out of bed to the shower and then dried her hair and taken her time with her make-up. _

_Today was the six month anniversary of their engagement and she had wondered if Clark would think it was anything special. So, instead of spending her entire day waiting to see if he had planned anything, she decided to start the day off right. She wanted to celebrate, and she intended to make that clear. _

_The knob of the bedroom door turned and Lois bit her lip, trying to suppress a smile. It was hard to give bedroom eyes when you looked like the Cheshire cat. The door creaked open and it was obvious he was attempting to keep the noise down._

_Clark held his breath as he opened the bedroom door. After a long and seriously crushing night of patrolling, he couldn't wait to take a shower and pass out for a quick nap before he had to be at the Planet. Knowing Lois would still be sleeping, he tried to be as quiet as possible as he slid inside their darkened room. _

_He shut the door quietly and turned, freezing on the spot. A slow smile spread over his lips as he took in the sight before him. His beautiful fiance was stretched out on top of the bed. His mind raced for a quick explanation, and found its answer. Six months ago tonight he had put that diamond on her hand._

_He let all the stress from his night slide out of his muscles as he moved toward the waiting woman. She was trying to stare him down with a look of sensuality, but was seriously failing to banish the giddy smile from her lips. He didn't mind, he loved her smile._

_Lois made herself stay statue still while Clark, still in his new red and blue suit, advanced. His eyes shone with love and excitement. As he reached the edge of their bed, Lois moved to sit up. A strong hand laid across her hip, holding her in place. She settled back into the soft mattress and waited. He reached behind him and she saw his form begin to spin until he slowed back into a stop, now wearing only a pair of boxers. Lois licked her suddenly dry lips as she took in his broad chest and shoulders. His arms' muscles flexed as he worked his fists at his sides. She wasn't sure what he was waiting for._

_Clark felt his eyes beginning to sting with heat. It wasn't a feeling he associated with sex any longer, and the sudden burn confused him. Feeling he had it under control, he lowered himself down to lay with Lois, pulling her body against his. While trying to push the worry about his eyes to the back of his mind, he leaned in to press his lips to hers._

_Lois responded quickly, inviting him in. She moved an arm to wrap around his waist, her hand pressing against his back. He deepened the kiss as she had hoped and soon the kisses became quick and more desperate. She lifted a leg to lay over his, sighing against his lips as her hips fit more closely against his._

_Clark rolled them over, moving them closer to the center of the bed and placing Lois over him. She let her knees slide to the sheet, pressing herself closer to Clark. She could feels his hands run down the length of her sides and curve up to hold her lower back. It never ceased to amaze her just how quickly things could progress between them. Maybe it was all the years of repressed emotions. It didn't really matter the rhyme or reason for it, Lois just loved being able to lose herself in it all._

_Clark pressed on Lois's back where it dipped just before rising up to curve into her tight bottom. He moved his open mouth down to her neck, enjoying the sharp breaths he elicited there. Lois reached a hand up, sliding her fingers through his hair and gripping a handful tightly. He smiled and pressed up into her, still putting pressure on her back, their lower bodies impossibly close._

_As their soft grinding settled into a slow rhythmic dance, Clark had to close his eyes against the intensifying burn in his irises. His mind was drawn back to the worry he had pushed away. After so many years, and so much experience, why was his heat-vision suddenly acting up? _

_Lois let out a hiss and Clark suddenly realized he'd nipped the sensitive skin over her collarbone a bit harder than he had intended. Sheepishly, he let his tongue slide over the spot in hopes of soothing the pain he'd unintentionally caused. She seemed okay with that apology as she responded by pressing her body into his even more firmly._

_With her wearing only the silky thong that he suspected had come along with the obviously new neglige she was wearing, and him in nothing but boxers, he could easily feel her core dampening. He swallowed back a groan and shifted to reach up under the hem of the little teddy. She wiggled to help him slip the small piece of fabric down her legs, and then she kicked it the rest of the way off. Before he could catch her lips in a new kiss, she lifted her hips to grasp the waist of his boxers._

_Clark placed his hands over hers, helping her to slide them down, over his hips. Neither of them cared that his boxers were barely past his thighs. They were too concerned with the ache caused by his heated skin pressing into her folds. Lois kissed at his lips fiercely, as he grabbed at her ass sliding her over his erection. Clark pulled a hand free to place it on her chest, holding her up so that he could lean in and taste the soft skin just above the fabric covering her. Lois shivered, whether from his mouth or things lower it didn't matter._

_He lowered her back onto his chest and tucked his lips against her neck. He smiled as she rocked her hips a little more fervently, and moved his lips to her jaw and kissed up to right below her ear. He could feel her pulling a hand lower between them and knew what she wanted. As her hand circled him, trying to place him where she needed him, Clark pulled her earlobe between his lips._

_He felt her sliding over him and applied a slight suction to her ear, determined to keep his concentration. Once he was snug inside her walls, she let her hand rest on his shoulder. Clark let his tongue slide over the curve of silky skin in his mouth and Lois couldn't hold back her gasp. Encouraged, he grazed his teeth over the same spot and felt her tighten around him._

_When she suddenly dug her fingers into his shoulder and jerked her hips, Clark's eyes shot open. _

_Suddenly, the ceiling was a mixture of red, orange, black, and gray. Lois yelped and rolled off Clark, who quickly sat up on his knees to blow out the flames licking at the white paint above their heads. When the fire was gone, Clark turned to Lois on the bed. She was on her side, facing away from him, her knees pulled up._

"_Lois?" He reached out, laying a hand on her arm. She didn't move, didn't respond. "Hunny, are you... Are you okay?" He tugged a little, forcing her over onto her back._

"_Yeah, I. It's okay. I think I just need some cream." She turned her head toward his and he could see she was holding the side of her neck._

"_I burned you?" Lois frowned at the pained expression in his eyes. His shoulders slumped and he reached out to pull her hand away. "Oh, God. Lois."_

"_It's okay. I'm okay." She sat up and moved to the bathroom, Clark right behind her._

"_I- I'm, so sorry. I don't know what happened." She could see his wide eyes in the reflection of the mirror and tried to smile at him reassuringly. _

"_Oh, shit." Lois grimaced, realizing maybe the burn was worse than she had suspected. She turned her head to see the reddened skin above her collarbone in the soft skin of her neck._

"_I could have seriously caused some damage."_

"_But you didn't." She tenderly touched a finger to the flesh and winced. "At the worst, you might have silenced me eternally." She tried for a smile, hoping to gain one from him._

"_Get dressed. I'm taking you to the ER." Lois spun around then, planning to argue. The look in his eyes softened her words and she simply lifted an eyebrow._

"_I don't think that's necessary Clark. You need sleep and I have to be at work in forty-five minutes. And this isn't anything that some burn cream, a bandage, and some Tylenol can't fix."_

_He shook his head, placing his hands on his hips. "We need someone to make sure it's not going to get infected. Lois." He let his hands fall to his sides. "Please? What if it's really deep and..."_

"_Fine. I'll get dressed." She moved past him to find her clothes._

_**You know I'm trying hard to take it back**_

_**So if by the time the bar closes**_

_**And you feel like falling down**_

_**I'll carry you home**_

He couldn't take it any longer. Clark pushed away from the door and moved toward his fiance. As he approached, she turned and smiled at him. His expression didn't soften though, and he moved past her to stand behind the guy on _his_ stool. It took a moment, but the guy finally turned to acknowledge him.

"Is this your seat?" He smiled at Clark and seemed unfazed by Clark's obvious anger. He let the smile drop and adopted a look of insolence.

It took Clark a moment to remember that this guy was seeing glasses, and oversized clothes. It made him want to spin into the suit and show the idiot what he was really up against. Instead he proffered his hand with a sideways lift of his lips.

"Yeah, name's Clark." He had to refrain from letting his expression change as the man took his hand and Clark gave it a good squeeze. He saw the man's eyes get wide before he pulled his hand away, giving it a shake and smiling, confused.

"Quite a shake you got there mister." He stood up and nodded to Lois as he slipped between her and Clark, disappearing into the crowd.

"Two things. First, why aren't you at your guard post? My cousin is happy and she deserves to be and Ollie is making her _very_ happy and she deserves some privacy for that." Clark wanted to argue with that but Lois didn't pause. "And, second. Did you just use your strength on that guy? Because, as much as I appreciate the show of possession, he wasn't worth it." She took a sip of her pale ale and Clark took the opportunity.

"They should be finished by now, and it wasn't a show of possession." He sat uneasily on the stool, wishing that alcohol did effect him like everyone else on the planet.

"Clark Jerome Kent. Were you eavesdropping on my conversation with Mr. Aviators?" She crossed her arms over her chest, and Clark appreciated her choice of top for the evening a little more. He shook away the thought.

"I saw your expression. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't saying anything out of the way."

"Clark, you know I can handle myself. I'd been drinking alone at bars for years before you came along." She grinned at him and he smiled back. She wasn't deceived, his smile was forced. "Baby. I'm fine. It's not even that noticeable."

Clark winced and Lois rolled her eyes.

"Are you saying my perfect looks are ruined now? Am I any less beautiful-"

Clark reached a hand up and cupped her face, effectively shutting her up. "You know that you are stunningly attractive." He grinned, sliding his hand down her neck, past her shoulder to rest on her arm.

"Clark. It happened. I love you. I'm not afraid of you. We have been over this, under this, through this. It's history. It changed nothing." She sighed and leaned forward to give him a chaste kiss.

_**Now I know that I'm not**_

_**All that you got**_

_**I guess that I**_

_**I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart**_

_**But our friends are back**_

_**So let's raise a cup**_

_**Cause I found someone to carry me home**_

Clark held her close, deepening the kiss and tasting the beer on her tongue. When her stool started to tilt he let her go, righting her. They lost themselves in each other's eyes for a moment until Lois felt a hand on her shoulder. The small hand suddenly applied a lot of pressure and Lois thought she was going to fall back, only to be caught by a pair of hands on her back.

She stood and turned to face her cousin and, well, her cousin. That would never stop being weird. They were both grinning like the idiots they were and Lois smiled back at them. The Sullivan-Queens kept saying they were going back to Star City, but Lois was glad they were still around. Things kept coming up, and neither Chloe nor Oliver was any good at walking away from adventure.

"I wanna dance. Come on Lo." Chloe grabbed at her hand and Lois helped her out by grabbing Chloe's. She hadn't seen the blonde ever drink much, but was happy she seemed to feel comfortable letting her guard down.

"Alright, alright. Let's go."

"Thanks for that, um... yeah." Oliver took Lois's now empty seat and smiled sheepishly at Clark.

"Uh huh." Clark frowned at his lap. He was happy that Chloe and Oliver were together, and happy. It's just that, the weirdness from the first introduction to the affair had never really subsided. Clark shivered at the memory of the bed and breakfast fiasco. That had been a nightmare on too many levels.

"Saw you and Lois in a lip-lock." Clark grimaced, but Oliver didn't seem to notice. "You thinking it's about time to head out?"

Clark nodded, not willing to trust himself to speak. The reminder of his failure in bed, and the idiot hitting on Lois, compiled with being forced into guard duty while two of his friends christened a bathroom, was really starting to weigh on him.

"Right." Oliver turned to face the bar, picking up Lois's beer and examining the remaining half before downing it.

Clark glanced at his friend. Oliver's eyes were red, his cheeks flushed, his lips parted. Clark smiled. Oliver really was making Chloe happy. And Oliver was truly happy to do it. Clark found his hand on Oliver's shoulder and gave a squeeze.

Oliver turned his head, studying Clark for a moment before smiling happily back at him.

"We are whipped." Clark cocked a questioning brow. "You know. Me unable to tell Chloe to wait til we get back to our place. You unable to tell Lois you won't stand guard. Yeah." He nodded. "We are certainly whipped."

Clark thought about that for a second before nodding. "I wouldn't want it any other way. After all the things they have dealt with because of us, they deserve it."

_**The world is on my side**_

_**I have no reason to run**_

_**So will someone come and carry me home tonight**_

_**The angels never arrived**_

_**But I can hear the choir**_

_**So will someone come and carry me home**_

The girls came back from the dance floor, sweat dripping down their faces, and Clark shook his head. He knew Lois was exhausted just by glancing at her. But she looked happy, and that was what mattered most. She wrapped her damp arms around his neck, scooted between his thighs, and kissed him.

Clark smiled against her lips. From her body language, he could tell she and Chloe had made a few trips to the bar on the other side of the room while they had been gone. He didn't mind. She leaned against him heavily and he chuckled.

"What's so funny, Smallville?" She raised her brows at him questioningly.

"Nothing at all, Lois." He winked at her and she smiled, before scowling.

"You laughed at something. Are you laughing at me?" She pulled her arms away from him to put her hands on her hips.

Clark had her gripped around the waist and shook his head, his face stoic. "There's nothing funny about you."

She smiled again, and this time it seemed to stay.

"I'm tired. Chloe wore me out. And my feet hurt. Remind me again why I didn't wear tennis shoes?" She pouted, sticking out her lip, and Clark had to work to keep from laughing at her this time.

"You said the pumps were more fashion forward." She leaned her forehead against his.

"Oh, right. Can we go home now?" Clark glanced over her shoulder at their friends, wrapped around each other.

"I don't think Chloe or Oliver should drive. Let me take them home first?" Lois though that over and then nodded.

"Ollie, you guys ready to go?" She leaned back, Clark's grip the only thing keeping her from falling backward as she spoke.

"Oh yeah. We're ready." Chloe pulled herself into a slightly unsteady standing position while Oliver fished out a few bills to pay their tab.

The four of them stepped out of the back door, just past the door Clark had spent way too much time standing in front of earlier. Oliver kissed Chloe on the cheek and Clark swept her off the ground, cradling her in his arms. She waved at Oliver and then they were gone.

Oliver kept an eye on Lois while Clark was gone. She had leaned herself up against the wall and seemed half asleep. He knew he wasn't in much better shape. Just the fact that he wasn't going to argue about a trip on the Kent Express proved that much.

Clark was back in less than a few minutes and Oliver stood still, letting Clark pick him up before speeding off. In seconds he was being set down in his living room. As Clark's form disappeared he noted the tiny blonde frame curled up on the couch.

"Come, on Chloe. Let's at least make it to the bed." He grabbed her hand and hauled her up, leading her down the hall.

Clark came to a stop in the alley and smiled at Lois, snoring, upright against the wall. He picked her up gently and they sped away, back to their apartment.

_**So if by the time the bar closes**_

_**And you feel like falling down**_

_**I'll carry you home tonight**_

Lois knew she had whined at the loss of contact, but she really didn't care. She was frustrated and Clark had lain her down. All she wanted was his arms around her so she could sleep soundly. Soon, but not as quick as she would have liked, he was back. He slipped her shoes, jeans, and bra off. She yawned and stretched before he pulled her back up against his front and Lois drifted into an instant state of sleep, as did he.

Unable to believe more than five minutes had passed, much less a few hours, Clark frowned at the bright light attacking his eyes. His lids were closed, and still the sun was too bright. He snuggled into Lois, hiding his face in her shoulder. He wasn't sure what time it was, but he knew they couldn't have been sleeping for too long.

Afraid the sunlight would wake Lois, he pulled himself up and shut the blinds before crawling back to her. As he wrapped his arms around her waist she wiggled, turning onto her back. Clark kissed her collarbone and pulled away, her scar right in front of his eyes.

He stared at the small patch of skin and knew she was right. It wasn't really that noticeable. And it did look like it had some awesome story behind it. He smiled and guessed it kind of did. The story of the six month anniversary of their engagement was a wild one. After work that day he had planned on an entire evening of spoiling Lois (Clark having made his plans before the morning activities), but that's a different story.


End file.
